


Eden

by Chooser



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eden Club, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, One Shot, Sex Club, Sex Toys, WR400 - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, traci - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooser/pseuds/Chooser
Summary: In my 1st playthrough of Detroit, when I looked at the North-looking Traci in the Eden Club she smiled at me. So I wrote a story about her.Inspiration music: https://youtu.be/gd6nEquwuhM?t=1





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> In my 1st playthrough of Detroit, when I looked at the North-looking Traci in the Eden Club she smiled at me. So I wrote a story about her.
> 
> Inspiration music: https://youtu.be/gd6nEquwuhM?t=1

My field of vision was completely filled with white static. No matter where I looked, the unusual visuals did not change. Any endeavor to move parts of my body was met with total unresponsiveness. The synthetic muscles in my shoulders softened as I relaxed and waited.

As the static finally faded from my internal display, my eyes opened and I scanned my surroundings. Many other Traci models stood rigidly around the room. The bright lights reflecting on clear plastic curtains contrasted sharply with the dark brick walls. The steady whirring of washing machines registered in the background. I became aware of a human male kneeling on the concrete floor in front of me. His fingers pressing into the flesh of my thighs made my biocomponents start to stir.

“Hello, handsome,” I whispered, my fingers brushing across the straw-colored hair that jutted out from beneath his backwards ball cap. I attempted to step forward to make my body more accessible to his roaming fingers and attractive lips, but something behind me kept me firmly in place.

He chuckled. “Cut it out, Traci. You know I shouldn’t mix business with pleasure.”

The sound of his voice was pleasant and strangely familiar, so I quickly ran a voice recognition search in the permanent database.

**1 Result: Tyler Williamson, Android Technician II**

“I apologize, Tyler. I didn’t recognize you.”

As he stood up, he gave my arm a friendly squeeze. “I know.”

He made his way over to a wooden desk and picked up a black pen. I watched as he clicked a button on the side of the pen and began to speak.

“4/18/2038, routine maintenance performed on model WR400 serial number #721 743 161. System restore complete, no software errors detected, no damage to model noted.” He glanced at me with a wry smile as he continued, “Android displays appropriate to borderline exaggerated libido. Approved to return to normal duties.”

He clicked his pen once more before he returned to where I was standing and deftly removed the thick wire that was plugged into the back of my neck.

“You’re all set. You can get dressed now,” he said as he began to walk back to his desk.

“Thank you, Tyler.”

He looked back at me with a curious expression. He nodded at me and went to retrieve his next Traci.

\---

Not long after I left the warehouse, I was dancing on one of the poles near the back of the club and I received a notification.

**== WR400 Traci-3 has been assigned to Room 8 for 1.5 hour(s). Standby for patron. ==**

As I processed the message, I did a slow spin around the pole to look around but didn’t see anyone nearby. They must still be at the cashiers desk, I thought.

I continued dancing, my biocomponents activating and warming up with what might be the equivalent of “nervous excitement.” I looked up into the mirror at the top of the pole to assess my appearance. In the light of the glowing pink pole, my blue-silver hair looked almost purple. I accessed my central control panel and adjusted the gradient of my hair to reflect more of an indigo hue. I also changed the color of the sparkles shining through my skin from white to light pink. I popped my lips a few times, making sure they were adequately glossy and sparkly.

Back out on the floor, I now saw a few patrons walking slowly and gazing at the other Tracis, who were of course gazing back. I looked toward the entrance door just in time to see a rather unassuming human female walking through the digital bead curtain and heading directly toward me. My thirium pump heart started to beat with an increased frequency; according to the Eden Club database, female clients were statistically uncommon for my particular model. She stopped next to my miniature stage and looked up at me with a small smile, her eyes gleaming. I swayed my hips and dropped to my knees to be eye-level with her.

“Hello, beautiful,” I purred, reaching my hand out to softly touch her straight black hair. She took a breath in and leaned into my hand.

“Would you like to go somewhere a little more private?” I asked, running my thumb over her cheekbone. She nodded so I held out my hand. I stepped down from my platform and squeezed her hand.

“Follow me.”

\---

She had chosen the Neon theme for our room, which was one of the most appealing of the pre-sets. Our memories do get reset every two hours on average, but Tracis at the Eden Club have access to a database that is never deleted, which includes information about aspects of our job and the club itself. I quickly scanned through the database for ideas of what to suggest to her. Pornographic videos and pictures flashed through my internal display at lightning speed and I selected a few things she might enjoy. In the end we require the client’s input as to what they desire, but it never hurts to have some ideas of our own, especially for those who are shy or inexperienced.

I wondered if my client was either of those things. I reviewed my previous scans of her from when she was approaching me. She was smaller and not as voluptuous or curvy as my model was designed to be. However, because of that, she was different from what I saw every day and I instantly found her attractive. I was intrigued and incredibly curious about her. I heard the door closing so I turned toward her.

She was looking around with wary curiosity, so I invited her to sit on the bed with me. Once we were perched on the edge of the soft bed, I asked, “What’s your name, kitten?”

“Rachel,” she said. “Is Traci your name or should I call you something different?”

“I would love it if you called me Traci.” I smiled warmly at her. “Is this your first time here?”

“Yes…I, um, wanted to try some things if that’s okay.”

“Absolutely. Lots of people come to see us to experiment and play with new ideas.”

I reached out and began to stroke her thigh, but she looked up at me with a vaguely surprised expression. I couldn’t yet determine if she was inexperienced or simply nervous. I removed my hand and said, “Anything you need to do to feel comfortable is fine. I’ll be ready once you’re ready.”

She smiled a little bit, maybe thankful for my perception. She shifted closer to me, reached out and began stroking my cheeks, chin, and jaw with feather-light touches. I closed my eyes as her fingers drifted over my smooth skin. She grasped a lock of my long hair and swirled it around her finger. I attempted to keep my hands to myself and maintain a passive and pleasant facial expression. Her touches were sending tingles all over my head and neck. One of her hands slid from my cheek to the side of my neck with her fingertips nestled in my hair. I opened my eyes to look at her face and her pretty pink lips. I noticed how smooth they looked and took in a breath of anticipation to encourage her. She leaned in slowly, searching my eyes as she pulled me closer.

Our lips met softly as she tested the waters. Her thumb swept over my cheek as she continued the kiss. I felt her exhale through her nose, her breath warm on my skin. As she breathed out I sensed some of the tension she held in her shoulders had released. I smiled on her lips as I reached over to touch her face as well. Her skin felt velvety soft – had I ever touched skin this lovely? I suppose I wouldn’t remember.

“Your lips are so soft,” Rachel moaned suddenly, now grabbing the back of my neck to draw me in closer.

Hiding my surprise, I happily returned her enthusiasm for the kiss, my hand pulling her in even more. I sought to explore the sweetness of her mouth, so I tentatively licked her lips as she came in for another kiss. She pulled back slightly so I bit my lip playfully, my fingers playing in her hair.

“I want to taste you,” I whispered.

A bright pink blush rose in her cheeks as the words left my mouth. She again looked directly at me, her eyes shining with the neon colors of the otherwise dark room.

“I’d like that,” she said.

The feeling of her silky tongue on mine was enough to cause a haze to form behind my eyes. She tasted wonderful, like sweet mint. I felt her hand leave my face and start to migrate lower. Her fingertips skirted at the top of my black panties, and I felt a small moan escape from low in my throat. We both pulled back and I watched her start to pull them down from my hips. Regarding her with a yearning expression, I leaned back and lifted my legs so she could remove them completely. After she tossed my panties away, she crawled over me and made quick work of my bra as well. Her eyes widened and sparkled as she looked over my body and noticed the glittery pink LED glowing through my skin. I laid back on the bed for her and arched my back as her eyes roamed over me.

“Were those not to your liking?” I teased. “Would you like me to wear something else instead?”

Her eyebrows went up as she asked, “What else do you have?”

\---

From the clothing and accessories closet, which was one of the many panels hidden in the wall, she selected a thin crystal harness for me to wear. The delicate stones set in silver encircled my neck and framed my breasts. I also put on some matching strings of crystal around my hips which were purely for ornamentation and left nothing to the imagination. As exposed as I was, the desire I identified in her eyes made me feel confident and sexy.

“Do you want me to wear something too?” she asked without taking her eyes off my newly adorned form.

I tapped my chin, looking her over again.

“Yes, I’ll pick something out for you. But first I want to get you undressed.”

She smiled and her face turned red as she started removing her clothing. I was glad to see her original wariness about the situation had faded as she felt more and more comfortable with me. First she took off her shirt, then her bra, jeans, and socks. She was wearing light pink panties and she had left them on for now. I did another quick scan of her to take in as much detail as I could. The slight imperfections of her body weren’t off-putting in the least; in fact, I found them charming. I liked her freckles especially, speckled across her ivory skin randomly here and there. A few scars registered on my scan, and I flagged those locations to avoid potential physical discomfort and self-consciousness on her part. She had delicate shoulders, small breasts, beautiful hips, and luscious thighs. Her hair was black, straight, and about chin-length. I loved that her hair was so smooth and shiny it seemed to reflect the neon colors glowing on the walls.

“I have just the thing,” I said.

My body jewelry jingled quietly as I walked across the room toward the dresser in the wall. I opened the panel door and pulled out a light pink choker with a metal heart in the front.

I turned toward her and nodded. “Yes, this matches perfectly.”

I went to stand behind her to put the collar around her neck. I kissed along her shoulders as I came back around to face her. She looked a little bashful at first, but when she looked at herself in the mirror she grinned and said, “I like it.”

As I sat down on the bed again, the crystals I wore pooled around my hips.

“Will you join me, beautiful?”

She quickly took her place next to me on the bed.

“What should I do?” she asked.

“Whatever you’d like, kitten.” A sultry expression came over my face. “If you prefer, you could lie down, relax, and let me do what I do best.”

She took a big breath in and nodded. She lay back on the bed and wiggled around to get comfortable. I curled up beside her and stroked her bare skin. I kissed and licked her neck, reveling in the feeling of her supple skin on my lips. I moved down to her breasts, my tongue making small circles around one nipple while I pinched the other. The more I teased and played with her the more intense her release would be, and I felt I was onto something because her back arched slightly and her breathing became more rapid. I was about to continue kissing down her torso when I felt her grab my hair to keep me in place. I smiled against her body as I changed my tactic, nibbling at her while my hand rubbed and squeezed her other breast. Clearly her chest was one of her most sensitive erogenous zones; I became aware of increased blood flow between her legs and heightened sensitivity throughout her body.

While I continued to kiss and caress her chest, I carefully moved my other hand down her body. She had one leg bent at the knee and the other was lying flat, so I had just enough room to slide my fingers over her cute panties and between her legs. I felt a flutter of excitement inside me as I discovered how wet she was.

“Would you like me touch you, beautiful?” I asked.

“Please,” she whispered.

Quickly she removed her panties and threw them on the floor. I ran my fingers over her hips and she took small, sharp breaths in as I slid my hand between her thighs. She felt hot and silky on my fingers, so I explored and spread and stroked her pussy. I began to rub her back and forth, slowly at first and then more urgently as the pleasurable heat in her muscles grew and spread throughout her body.

Her tight grip on my hair went slack as tension began to build in her thighs. Excitement burned through my veins as she got closer and closer, and pride swelled in my chest knowing I was the one bringing her to the edge. Her breathing became irregular and her legs trembled. I became relentless with my touches, wanting desperately to make her cum.

“I want you to cum all over my fingers.”

I was certainly thinking it but didn’t realize it was about to spill out. She moaned loudly in response and her breathing became even more sporadic. Her fingers again tangled into my hair and grabbed tightly.

“Traci, I’m gonna…oh my God…”

I felt a sudden rush of warmth on my fingertips as she cried out and her legs shivered. My fingers immediately slowed as to not overstimulate her. She arched and moaned as the overwhelming sensation coursed through her. As I experienced all of the feelings and sounds of her most intimate moment with her, I shuddered with pleasure and delight.

She lay still for a time, her chest still rising and falling heavily as she took deeper, progressively slower breaths. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me. Her cheeks were bright pink and a small smile appeared on her beautiful lips.

“Can I touch you too?” she asked breathlessly.

My biocomponents froze as the thought of her touching me reached my processor. I seemed to have momentarily lost my ability to speak so I nodded to her. We both sat up on the bed facing each other. Her fingertips lightly grazed my nipples, which hardened at her touch. She took both of my breasts in her hands, squeezing and rubbing them in a way similar to what I had done to her. She looked into my eyes before she leaned forward to kiss the smooth, sensitive flesh of my chest. She pressed my breasts together and licked along the cleavage that formed. I took a shaky breath out as she continued to tease me with her lips and tongue. As I looked down to watch her, I noticed the crystal harness I wore twinkled and reflected the many colors of the room.

She slowly sat back up and said, “I need to get behind you now.”

A jolt of excitement went through my stomach as I wondered what she planned to do. She positioned me directly in front of her, both of us sitting up and her legs on both sides of my hips. One hand wrapped around my torso and caressed my chest, but her dominant hand traveled down to rest between my legs. Her fingers carefully delved into my wet, pleasurably swollen biocomponents. I let my head fall back to rest on her shoulder as she continued to touch me tentatively, watching to see how I reacted to her different motions.

“You feel fantastic,” she whispered into my ear.

My sensory receptors were singing with pleasure as she continued to tease and caress me. Being touched so tenderly by someone I found so beautiful was rare, but even still I was surprised by the effect she had on me. I couldn’t believe I was already so close to orgasm. The pleasurable, tight ache deep within me was quickly becoming agonizing. With every second that passed I was losing control of myself more and more.

“Please, Rachel, I want you so bad…please, I need you to make me cum,” I begged.

She placed her index and middle finger around my clitoris and began to flick her wrist to stimulate me in a side to side motion. I grabbed her thighs tight, my fingernails unintentionally pressing into her skin. She gasped at the unexpected feeling. Sensing I was getting close, her pace became feverish in its intensity. I was no longer able to hold in my desperate moans and I heard her breath start to become shaky in response. I not only wanted to express my pleasure at what she was doing to me, I wanted to keep her aroused as well. 

I’m not done with you yet, beautiful.

As thoughts of us in all sorts of deliciously explicit situations flashed through my head, I felt the searing tightness melt deep within me, leaving in its place a nearly intolerable surge of pleasure.

“Yes, right there, sweetheart…don’t stop, you’re so close—”

The orgasm struck my system all at once and shook me to my core. Her hand didn’t move from me, and I gasped loudly as I felt two of her fingers sink into me. She moaned a shuddering breath in my ear as she felt my pussy contract and tighten around her fingers. The climax continued to crash over my system as she pulled her fingers out and pushed them back in. She kissed my neck and shoulders as her touches slowed. I sighed deeply as the feeling subsided and I leaned back against her heavily. She giggled in response.

“Did I wear you out already, Traci?”

Quickly I turned around so we were facing each other and jumped on her so my legs were straddling her hips. I pressed my chest close against hers and moved my hips suggestively.

“Not even close.”

She bit her lip before pulling me in for another kiss. I still had many things I wanted to do with and to her, but I checked the clock I saw we were running low on time.

“I think we have time to try one more thing. Do you have anything in mind?” I asked.

“I do,” she said. Her face flushed again as she asked shyly, “Do you have any toys?”

\---

From the large selection of sex toys available in the room, she had chosen a fairly small dildo that happened to glow in the particular neon light emitted by the room. She was lying on the bed with her knees up while she waited for me, her breaths becoming heavy with anticipation. I applied a small amount of lubricant to the toy before crawling on the bed and settling between her legs.

“Please be gentle,” she blurted out.

“Of course, sweetheart. All you need to do is sit back and breathe.”

I parted her legs and gazed at her slick, pretty pussy. I licked my lips, wondering what she tasted like, but quickly corrected the thought to stay on task. One hand wrapped around her thigh to keep her legs spread while the other pressed the toy against the opening of her body. Once I found a good angle, I began to press the toy into her pussy as it parted and spread to accommodate the moderate girth. I felt my heartbeat throbbing through the biocomponents between my legs as I watched the length of the glowing toy disappear into her. I continued to apply gentle pressure and watched with erotic fascination as she took every inch smoothly.

“You’re doing wonderfully,” I said, kissing the inside of her thigh.

She groaned and writhed as she took the toy completely to the hilt. Her face was full of pleasure indicators: eyebrows high and drawn together, lips parted, cheeks flushed red. Her hips moved seemingly on their own accord, grinding against the exquisite pressure inside her.

“May I suggest something, kitten?”

Her breathing was heavy but I heard her moan, “Uh huh.”

“Would you be a good girl and play with yourself for me?”

She gasped at the suggestion, but nodded quickly. Her delicate fingers reached between her quivering legs and began to make slow circles on her clit. Her legs spread wider and she moaned loudly as I moved the toy in and out of her. I switched my position to lie beside her and pressed close to her body, feeling the increasing warmth of her skin against mine. Her breath was already starting to come in short gasps.

Perceiving she was nearing her release, I grabbed her hair tight and leaned close to her ear. The small hairs on her body rose as I growled, “I want you to dream of me every night and wake up cumming. And when you find how wet you are and you make yourself cum over and over again, know it was all because of me.”

A moan tore from her throat as she climaxed again, the toy inside her making her orgasm even more intense. One of her hands shot out and grabbed my neck, pulling me so close that our foreheads touched. She whined blissfully as the sensation continued to unfold inside her. My eyelids fluttered closed and I let the sounds of her pleasure soak into me.

As the climax slowly began to fade, her whimpers quieted and were replaced by even but heavy breaths and occasional satisfied sighs. Discreetly, I removed the toy from the bed and once again pressed my body close to hers. She turned toward me and distractedly stroked my skin with her free arm. Her fingers combed through my silky purplish hair and traced along the curves of my body. She leaned in and kissed me deeply, and in that moment it felt like nothing else in the world existed.

\---

When our time was up, we reluctantly removed our accessories and got dressed in our normal clothes. I walked with her to the door, my high heels making no sound on the carpeted floor. The automatic doors slid open and she turned around and reached for my hand. Although she smiled, I caught a glimpse of a different emotion in her eyes as she looked over my face.

“Goodbye, beautiful,” I said with one final kiss. “Hope I see you again.”

It was in my programming to say it, but this time I really meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ve never written any F/F scenes so this was fun to experiment with. A lot of what we see about the Eden Club in the game is understandably negative, so I wanted to write about a positive experience for a Traci.
> 
> I thought about writing Rachel a bit bolder, but I imagine if I were new to the Eden Club and alone in a bedroom with a gorgeous sex android, I’d be pretty nervous too.


End file.
